Radio communication is now commonly employed in many electronic apparatus such as wireless local area network nodes, Bluetooth network nodes, cellular network nodes, radio frequency identification devices etc.
There are often constraints imposed upon the design of such apparatus such as size constraints e.g. the size of a printed wiring board (PWB) or functionality constraints e.g. the radio frequency band (or bands) at which the device should operate.
It can be difficult to tune the performance of a radio communication device while respecting imposed constraints.